Hammerhead-Klasse-Kreuzer
|Merkmale= |Länge=315 Meter |Breite= |Höhe= |Beschleunigung= |MGLT= |Sublicht= |Antrieb=4 Ionenantriebe |Hyperraumantrieb=Klasse 2 |Schild=Primäre Schutzschilde |Hülle=Gepanzert |Energie= |Sensoren= |Kommunikation=Kommunikationssystem |Zielsuchsystem= |Bewaffnung=*2 Mittlere Turbolaserbatterien *4 Leichte Doppel- turbolaserbatterien *2 Leichte Punktabwehr-Laserbatterien *1 Traktorstrahlbatterie Variation: *Ionenkanonen |Navcom=Navigationscomputer |Crew=300 (43 Kanoniere) |Passagiere=400 |Beladung=*4.000 Tonnen *Unterstützungsvehikel |Hangar=*12 ''Aurek''-Klasse- Sternjäger *2 ''Ministry''-Klasse- Orbitalshuttles |Vorräte=8 Monate |Erste Sichtung=3964 VSY |Letzte Sichtung=1002 VSY |Rolle=*Kreuzer *Trägerschiff *Frachttransporter |Flotten= |Zugehörigkeit=Galaktische Republik }} Der republikanische Kreuzer der Hammerhead-Klasse, kurz einfach Hammerhead genannt, war ein während der mandalorianischen Kriege und dem zweiten Sith-Krieg in der republikanischen Flotte häufig eingesetztes Großkampfschiff, welches aufgrund seiner Einsatzmöglichkeiten und Feuerkraft zu einer der beliebtesten Klassen in der republikanischen Flotte wurde. Beschreibung Die Hammerhead-Klasse wurde aufgrund ihrer flexiblen Ausstattung für eine Vielzahl an Aufgaben genutzt, so fungierte es etwa als Kurierschiff und wurde auch als Trägerschiff verwendet. Durch ihre 315 Metern Länge fiel sie gerade noch in die Klassifikation einer Fregatte. Mit ihrer namensgebenden Bugform war sie eine Nachfolgerin der ''Praetorian''-Klasse-Fregatte. Die Hauptaufgabe des Schiffes war allerdings die Raumüberlegenheit der republikanischen Streitkräfte sicherzustellen, weswegen es über mehrere frontale Turbolaser verfügte, welche ober- und unterhalb der hammerförmigen Kommandozentrale angebracht waren. Da die Kreuzer der Hammerhead-Klasse so zwar den Sith-Zerstörern ebenbürtig waren, diese aber oft in Begleitung zahlreicher Jäger und Geleitschiffe auftraten, wurden Kreuzer der Hammerhead-Klasse in gewaltsamen Konflikten ausschließlich in Schlachtverbänden von mindestens drei Kreuzern eingesetzt. Nur Patrouillenschiffe waren meistens allein unterwegs. Der starken Frontbewaffnung fiel nämlich die schwache Flankenbewaffnung zum Opfer, dort besaß die Hammerhead-Klasse zur Abwehr feindlicher Jäger zwar zwei leichte Punktverteidigungslaserbatterien, jedoch war sie ohne Flankendeckung eine leichte Beute für feindliche Jägerverbände, weswegen sie oft von [[Foray-Klasse-Blockadebrecher|Blockadebrechern der Foray-Klasse]] gedeckt wurden. [[Datei:RepublikKreuzer.JPG|miniatur|links|Die Foray-Klasse dient als Flankenschutz]] Damit diese Schiffe auch als Kommandoschiffe für Flottenoperationen agieren konnten, waren die Schiffe mit Taktikschirmen ausgerüstet, auf welchen sämtliche Flottenverbände angezeigt und in der Schlacht koordiniert werden konnten. Des Weiteren besaßen die Schiffe mehrere Besprechungsräume und waren mit einer modernen, gut ausgerüsteten Krankenstation versehen, die mehrere Kolto-Tanks beinhaltete. Dies machte die Hammerhead-Klasse zu einem erstklassigen Schlachtschiff, welches sich auch in großen Schlachten durch sein starkes Frontalfeuer und seine Wendigkeit beweisen konnte und so schwer zu besiegen war, solange es Flankendeckung erhielt. Dies ermöglichte ihnen sogar, den [[Interdictor-Klasse-Kreuzer|Kreuzern der Interdictor-Klasse]] der Sith, trotz ihrer deutlich geringeren Größe, ebenbürtig zu sein. Später wurde die Hammerhead-Klasse auch als Trägerschiff für ''Aurek''-Klasse-Jäger-Staffeln eingesetzt. Verwendung Bereits in den Mandalorianischen Kriegen konnten sich diese Schiffe in zahlreichen Schlachten beweisen und wurden in großen Stückzahlen gebaut. Dank ihrer unterschiedlichen Einsatzmöglichkeiten wurden kamen sie sowohl in Schlachtverbänden als auch Blockaden zum Einsatz, operierten aber auch teilweise vollkommen alleine. Obwohl ein Großteil der republikanischen Flotte in der Schlacht von Malachor V vernichtet wurde konnten diese Schlachtschiffe ihren Wert auch gegen die Sith unter Beweis stellen und schafften es sogar die Sternenschmiede zu vernichten. Dank ihrer Zuverlässigkeit und ihrer Beliebtheit wurden die Hammerhead-Klasse-Kreuzer auch nach dem Krieg gegen Darth Malak nicht außer Dienst gestellt, sondern wurden auch knapp 3.000 Jahre später noch erfolgreich von der Alten Republik in den Neuen Sith-Kriegen eingesetzt, was die Hammerhead-Klasse zu einen der am längsten im Dienst befindlichen Klassen macht. Hinter den Kulissen Der Name der Schiffsklasse wurde durch den offiziellen LucasArts-Mitarbeiter Leland Chee bestätigt: Hier der Beitrag im Forum von StarWars.com. Quellen * * * *''Knights of the Old Republic – Stunde der Wahrheit'' *''Star Wars Nr.69 Technical Headquarters'' *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' en:Hammerhead-class cruiser es:Crucero clase Cabeza de Martillo fr:Croiseur de classe Hammerhead nl:Hammerhead-class Cruiser ru:Крейсер типа «Молотоглав» Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen Kategorie:Fregattenklassen Kategorie:Kreuzerklassen Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen der Rendilischen Raumschiffswerften Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen der Galaktischen Republik Kategorie:Hammerhead-Klasse Kategorie:Legends